


find me in the dark

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Ed and Oswald - sworn arch enemies at this point - have a dark secret. One that both can’t let go of.





	find me in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is kinda inspired by that scene in 3x20. Where Ed was demanding Oswald to call him Daddy- err...the Riddler. 
> 
> This is basically just PWP, so don't expect too much lol.
> 
> Thanks go to Farah (mymycorrhizae on tumblr) and Kris (depthsofgreen) for giving me their feedback and being a big help during/after writing this! <3

Oswald runs his fingers over the green shimmery paper of the parcel he’d found lying on his king-sized bed just a few minutes ago. 

He’d been planning to go to sleep early tonight, whole body aching with fatigue after he’d spent the whole day plotting yet another act of revenge against Barbara. 

And Ed.

But sleep would have to wait.

Of course, Oswald knows the origins of the parcel, and by whom it’s been placed on his bed. 

His pulse quickens as his fingers begin to pull on the strings, allowing the paper to slowly unfold and reveal the content of the parcel.

“Oh Ed…” Oswald whispers, lips twitching into a grin as his cheeks flood with warmth. 

After a venture into the bathroom, Oswald steps back out with a plug seated within him. Heat surges up in him as he feels the object shift inside of him with every hobbled step he takes. Taking the slightly crumpled note that had been attached to the parcel, Oswald rereads it again, causing the pink on his cheeks to darken.

_“Be prepared for when we meet next time. - Riddler”_

“You better not keep me waiting for long then, _Ed_.”

After two hours, Oswald finds himself on the edge, wandering around the mansion with more and more impatience rising up in him.

He’s almost keen on taking the plug out and giving himself much needed release, when his phone buzzes.

It’s a set of coordinates. 

A small sigh escapes Oswald’s lips, brows furrowed to a frown. “It can’t ever just be easy with you, can it, Ed?” he murmurs to himself, shaking his head as he goes to grab a map from his office.

**

Oswald knows better than to go alone though. A lot of people want to see him dead, after all. Ed predominantly being one of them - which makes all of _this_ even more abstruse. 

It’s Fries he takes with him. Mostly because there is no need for explanation with him. Not after Victor had walked in on them before, when Ed had shown up at the mansion and had proceeded to fuck Oswald face down like a cheap whore on his very own bed.

Once they reach their destination, a dark abandoned alley nearby the docks, Oswald gives Fries a small nod, signaling him to stay put, but stay aware of his surroundings.

Victor just grunts and nods back, setting his ice gun in position as Oswald slowly begins to walk into the dark depths of the alley.

With every step, Oswald feels the plug move inside him, his cock already hard and straining against the fabric of his pants, and heat unfurling in his belly and rising up in him with every quickening beat of his heart.

There is always the risk. The risk that this time Ed will go through with his plans of killing him. For that, Oswald comes prepared. Not just by having a bodyguard with him, but also by carrying both a knife and a gun with him. Just in case.

“What a pleasure it is.”

Oswald’s breath hitches in his chest as the familiar voice.

And there he is, stepping out behind a dumpster and into the dim light brought by a light post. 

“Oswald,” Ed drawls, teeth flashing as he grins, the green of his suit reflecting against the light and the rays of moonlight seeping into the dark narrow alley. 

“Ed,” Oswald says, smiling smugly at the snarl that forms on Ed’s face at the use of his name. “I see you still haven’t ditched that awful hat of yours.”

Ed scoffs, stepping closer. “You think you’re in a position to mock me?”

A shiver runs down Oswald’s spine, cock throbbing as Ed closes the distance between them by backing him up against the wall. 

He can feel the other man’s hot breath ghosting over his face, the warmth of his body pressing against him.

His first instinct is so just lean in and kiss him, his whole body aching with need. But the times where this had been the only thing on his mind when being this close with Edward Nygma are long gone.

So, with a new strike of defiance flaring up in him, Oswald snarls right back. 

“Well, you just make it way too easy, _Ed_ -”

Within seconds there’s a tight grip around his neck, leather-gloved fingers pressing down hard and cutting his breath off.

“I see. You’re being especially feisty tonight, aren’t you,” Ed whispers, slowly softening his grip on Oswald’s neck, who takes in the regained freedom to breathe with a startled gasp. He wants to push Ed off him, punch him, knock that abomination of a hat off him- but he can’t. He’s just as deep into their little game. He does enjoy this. Even if he had trouble accepting it at first, when all he could think about was executing his revenge on the man who had broken his heart and put a bullet in him. 

But deep down, Oswald knows that his feelings for the man may have wavered a bit, shifted - but they aren’t gone. 

So, he remains still, almost frozen and with a racing pulse and a hard and throbbing cock as Ed begins to trail his hands down his sides, pausing to rest them on the slight curve of Oswald’s hips.

“Are you wearing it?” he asks, voice nothing but a husky low growl that has Oswald suppressing a moan. 

Instead, he presses his lips together and nods, feeling his cheeks flood with more heat. 

“See? You can be a good boy after all,” Ed praises him, and there’s an almost-tenderness in his voice that has Oswald’s whole body aching with that deep-nagging longing to receive love, just _once_. 

Everything becomes sort of a blur, Ed’s hands on him, the hot feverish kisses they exchange, the words spilling from both their lips. And for a while it’s all that matters. 

But then one of Ed’s hands moves from where it had roughly been kneading Oswald’s ass to slide _in between_ the round cheeks, pressing against his hole - and the base of the plug.

“A-ah,” Oswald can’t help the pathetic whine escaping him when Ed spins him around. Quickly, belt and zipper are undone before his pants are forcefully yanked down, leaving him with his face pressed against a wall and his naked backside exposed to his arch enemy. 

His _highly sadistic_ arch enemy.

Ed lands a couple of hard smacks on his ass, chuckling at Oswald’s surprised high-pitched mewl before he digs his leather-gloved fingers into the soft flesh of his ass and Oswald feels himself spread open. 

His stomach twists with heat, cock throbbing with need but before Oswald is able to reach down and touch himself, Ed grabs his arms and pulls them down behind his back, emitting another pained whimper from the smaller man.

“It’s so easy with you, Oswald,” Ed growls, his lips brushing against the lobe of Oswald’s ear now. “Gosh, you are _so_ desperate for me. Still, even after everything. You really don’t have any dignity left, do you?”

Oswald squeezes his eyes shut, hot boiling shame mixing with the sparks of arousal when Ed pushes against the base of the plug, making the toy shift inside him.

“Are you my little slut, Oswald?”

Biting his lip now, enough to draw blood, Oswald tries to keep silent. Despite his undeniable longing, there is still pride and dignity left in him, despite Ed’s taunts.

“Say it, Oswald,” Ed says, pulling the plug out now. “Say that you’re the _Riddler’s_ little slut. And that you _love_ it.”

“N-no, Ed- I-” Oswald’s stammered response drowns in a high-pitched moan as Ed lands another sharp smack on his ass. 

He can hear the zipper of Ed’s pants and moments later the grip on his wrists tightens, and Ed’s other hand comes up again to wrap around his throat once more. 

“Say it,” Ed growls, panting hotly against the sweat-damp nape of Oswald’s neck before pressing his lips down in an almost gentle kiss. “Say it,” he whispers, voice breaking a little as he begins to push the head of his cock into Oswald’s already slick and stretched hole.

“Fuck,” Oswald gasps, instinctively spreading his legs further apart. He just can’t help it.

“Oh yes, _that_ I’m gonna do,” Ed says, tightening his grip around Oswald’s neck before driving his hips back and forth, causing their skin to smack loudly together. 

He sets up a quick almost brutal rhythm, causing Oswald to gasp and moan with every sharp thrust that buries Ed’s thick length deeper inside him. 

“I’ll let you come once you’ve said it, Oswald,” Ed pants into his neck, hand still wrapped around it and making it hard for Oswald to catch his much-needed breath. 

Oswald is glad for the support the wall gives him as he feels more and more dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the heat swelling up with every hard thrust of Ed’s hips. 

Eventually, everything just feels _too tight_ \- and Oswald crumbles, much to his dismay. 

“R-riddler,” he chokes out as his eyes fill with shameful tears. 

Ed lets out a soft grunt at the name, letting go off Oswald’s neck to grasp a handful of his hair instead, yanking his head back. “Yesss, say it. Say it, Oswald.”

Oswald can do nothing but comply at this time, his ass throbbing around the hot thick flesh pushing into him again and again - it’s all too much.

He needs to come.

“I’m...your slut,” he pants, barely audible. 

“Whose slut,” Ed hisses, withdrawing his hold on Oswald’s wrists and bringing his hand down to Oswald’s front, fingers brushing against the skin right underneath his belly button. 

Oswald’s knees almost give out. 

“Your slut...Riddler,” Oswald groans, shuddering as Ed finally wraps his hand around Oswald’s neglected cock, stroking it in time with his hard and forceful thrusts, the pad of his gloved thumb sliding over the head, his fist squeezing around his sensitive flesh-

And then Ed just drills into him, hitting his prostate, again and again -

“Good boy,” Ed groans against his neck.

Oswald sees nothing but white for a second, his body gripped by a rush of fiery hot sparks surging through him as his whole body just clamps down from the inside. 

Moments later, Ed drives into him for the last time before he comes with a low moan, his cock pulsing where it’s deeply buried in Oswald’s body.

Palms pressed against the cool rough surface of the wall, Oswald keeps steadying himself against it, his legs wobbly and close to giving out. He winces when Ed pulls out of him, leaving his ass empty and throbbing and still stinging from the countless swats he’s received. 

“I’m very pleased we could agree on this tonight, Oswald,” Ed states, voice calm, although a little raspy and Oswald can hear the sound of his zipper next. 

Oswald eventually dares to move, turning around, but not before quickly wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. He glares at Ed with fierce defiance as he tucks himself back in and stuffs his wrinkled-up shirt back into his pants. 

“I just said it because you were being annoying and dramatic. Like always, _Ed_ ,” Oswald spits the last part out, confidence slowly rising back up in him.

Ed just smiles at him - almost affectionately. He’s close again, body pressing against Oswald’s as he slips the plug into the pocket of Oswald’s jacket.

Then, his lips are brushing right against Oswald’s ear, breath hot. “I’ll see you soon. And try not to get yourself killed.”

Oswald’s eyes widen as he feels Ed’s lips press against his cheek. “Because that is _my_ job.”

And with that, Ed leaves into the darkness of the night.

“Likewise…” Oswald whispers once Ed is long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on robinllordtalyor.tumblr.com


End file.
